


I'm Never Opposed To Cuddle You

by syriala



Series: Teen Wolf Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles had a day from hell and all he really wants to do is cuddle his boyfriend.





	I'm Never Opposed To Cuddle You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Written for the prompt “Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?"

Stiles had been looking forward to going out with Deuc for dinner today, but after their run in with the Keshi Stiles was beat.

He had already been vaguely terrified by horses before that, but meeting this demon horse only cemented his panic. No horse, demon or not, had any reason being this big, or fast, and Stiles was dead on his feet now.

But he had a date with Deucalion which he really didn’t want to cancel, so he had pulled himself together and didn’t crash on the bed after his shower like he had wanted to.

Stiles couldn’t really remember how he had made his way over to Deuc’s place but now that he was there, all he wanted to do was curl up on the couch and cuddle. Going out now seemed like the worst thing ever right now.

He knocked at Deuc’s door, swaying a bit on his feet and when Deuc opened it he faceplanted right into his chest.

“Hey, sweet boy,” Deuc said and his hands immediately came up to hug Stiles close. “What happened?” Deuc asked him and Stiles just tried to burrow his face further into his chest.

“Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch instead of going out today?” Stiles asked and as soon as the words left his mouth he pulled back from Deuc.

He vividly remembered the conversation they had, about watching movies and how Deuc hated it even with the audio descriptions and he flushed.

“I’m so sorry,” Stiles choked out and he could feel the tears coming.

Today was really not his day and he was absolutely sure that he wouldn’t be able to deal with Deuc being angry at him now and especially not if he broke up with him.

“Hey, Stiles,” Deuc carefully said and reached out to grab his hand. “What happened?”

Stiles took a deep breath and covered his eyes with his still free hand before he explained.

“There was this demon horse, a Keshi, and it’s just, it was a really long day, and you know I hate running, but running for my life is even worse, and the Keshi is as fast as a thought, did you know that? Do you know how fast my thoughts usually run? I can’t, I’m just exhausted and I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Stiles rambled and Deuc pulled him close again.

“I’m not upset. You clearly don’t want to go out today.”

“No,” Stiles admitted. “I just want to…” he stopped before he could say ‘watch a movie’ again because it wasn’t even really what he wanted.

“You want to cuddle,” Deuc said, ever so good at reading Stiles and pulled him into the apartment.

“Yes,” Stiles whispered and allowed Deuc to lead him to the couch.

 When Deuc sat down Stiles remained standing, even though is body was screaming at him to finally sit down as well.

“I’m sorry about that movie comment,” he said again, needing Deuc to not be angry with him but Deuc only smiled at him.

“I’m not upset about that. You don’t even want to watch a movie, it’s all about the proximity and the possibility to cuddle, and dear boy, I’m never opposed to that,” Deuc said and patted the space next to him on the couch.

“Come here, now,” he beckoned Stiles who plopped down next to him.

Deuc immediately pulled him into his side, resting Stiles’ head on his shoulder and slinging an arm around him.

“Why don’t you sleep and when you wake up, I’ll make us some food,” Deuc murmured into his hair and Stiles was already drowsing.

“Sounds good,” he slurred and wrapped his arms around Deuc in an attempt to keep him there with him.

When Stiles woke up hours later, Deuc was still there.


End file.
